


House Arrest

by Marf_Redux



Series: Just another Stray AU [30]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Barbara worrying about the future, Gen, Tim intentionally trolling Bruce through survellance, mention of fall out and criminal prosecutions from three phone calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Barbara and Tim have a conversation during his house arrest at Dick's place.
Series: Just another Stray AU [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270859
Kudos: 16





	House Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

House Arrest

“You really went over board on this Tim,” she said threw the microphone into Dick’s apartment where Tim was currently sitting on the couch in a pair of loose shorts and a t shirt. He had the ankle with the monitor sitting on Dicks’ badly scuffed coffee table. “Their are going to be hundreds of arrest over the next few days.” Thinks to her information sources she knew the DA was seeking more than two hundred warrants related to the information that had been dropped into their lap.

“I was going to go for something more surgical getting rid of the worst of them and re-purposing the fence network for my own use but well since I got forced into this deal the nuclear option was all I had with the three phone calls Bruce allowed.” He said and then glanced at her, “And I’m sure he recovered the ruins of that burner phone to get the numbers I called.” 

She glanced at the search she was running on those very numbers for Bruce right now. “So how long are you going to play the patient house guest of Dick’s before you try to escape?” She asked figuring there was no way Tim was going to stick around for too long.

“I don’t know it’s a nice vacation even if Dick does get on my nerves with the patronizing this is only temporary Bruce will come around talk,” Tim said annoyed. “Plus, I could use a vacation some of my last work was really complicated, too complicated it’s how I got caught.”

“You’re being awfully open about things,” she said curious what game he was playing. “You do realize that Bruce probably has Dick’s apartment bugged aswell so he will hear everything you and I say to each other.” She knew Tim’s monitor didn’t have a bug like he suspected. There simply hadn’t been room with the high tech lock but it helped to let Tim think it might.

“I know but it’ll drive him nuts that I’m only letting slip small details,” Tim said with a smirk. “Since I’m under house arrest I gotta get my fun where I can.” He then seemed to get thoughtful, “has he asked you to help recover the data from my suit yet?”

“No he hasn’t,” she said and she got the impression that suit was why she’d been given the job of running down the phone lines and looking into the history of Tim’s safe house that Robin and Batgirl were examining in person. “You need to be careful with your games Tim, Bruce would still prefer to turn you over to the police and now he’s got the evidence to do it.”

“No he doesn’t,” Tim said casually, “He’s got evidence that would be thrown out of court because an illegal vigilante had it for several days without turning it over to the cops.” He turned his head then. “sounds like Dick’s home so I’m going to my room tell him I don’t want to be disturbed and talk to you later.”

“Tim, are you here,” Dick said entering shortly there after. She saw a moment of panic on his face as he didn’t get an answer. She wasn’t sure why Dick had suddenly gone out on a limb to arrange this for Tim but his reaction worried her.

“He’s in his room and doesn’t want to be disturbed,” she said and saw Dick jump. “Sorry, Tim rewired things so we could talk without him having to carry around a head set.” She saw Dick turn to look toward Tim’s room with a wistful expression but he didn’t move toward it. “Do you want to talk Dick?”

“No Barbara I don’t, I should get ready to go out on patrol tonight,” Dick said and headed to his own room. She had a feeling Dick was going to take it bad when the other shoe dropped. Either Tim was going to make a break for it or Bruce was going to decide Tim was too dangerous to leave just on house arrest and things would go bad.

The End


End file.
